


Nineteen

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Last Unicorn Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Q glanced down, and gasped.  “M.”  Q whispered.  “M!”  He waved a hand, trying desperately to get her attention, but she was still watching the bull in fear.  “M!”  He tried again, calling her name a little louder.





	Nineteen

When the light settled and Q had exhausted himself from his ragged and bone weary attempt at spell casting, the Red Bull stopped in it’s tracks, confused. Q himself froze as the great beast sniffed and sniffed, the nose ring that was as tall as Q, brushed the ground as he looked for his target, he last, untouched and innocent creature in a decaying world. The bull threw back it’s massive head and lowed, from deep within it’s chest. He stamped his sharp hooves, the ground shuddering beneath Q. The bull’s horns scratched at the trees as it turned and turned, searching. It had become blind to what it had been hunting.

Q remained frozen in the small clearing, hands still in the air, waiting, waiting for what would happen next. His own death perhaps? While the bull normally fed on the innocent...and Q was no innocent, hadn’t been in ages, he still feared. The large red animal may not take him or feast on him, but surely it could trample him under his hooves, if he thought to do so. Q watched the animal steadily, ignoring the small sounds coming from a few feet in front of him, where the Bull’s original target and choice of prey had stood, scared and defiant. 

“Please go away, please go away. Of all the magic I could wish for in this world, please go away. Go away. Go away and leave us in peace, please!” Q kept muttering under his breath. Whatever it was he had done to confuse the bull seemed to be working but it was only time before Q lost the strength to hold whatever spell he had managed to create in a panic. 

The bull stamped and spun in a circle and lowed again, ignoring everything. At long last, it turned and lumbered in a circle, it’s head low to the ground sniffing here and there, stopping every now and then to scoop up a mountain of dirt and sniff it for inspection. It cried out, as if in pain. Could it even experience pain? One of his companions stood near him. Her short, silver hair bright against the dark trees. Her mouth hung open, as she stared up at the bull and it’s new antics. 

Q glanced down, and gasped. “M.” Q whispered. “M!” He waved a hand, trying desperately to get her attention, but she was still watching the bull in fear. “M!” He tried again, calling her name a little louder.

The old woman turned, her eyes wide and looked to him, fear written across her face. Q tried to point, but he was interrupted by another loud noise from the bull. He ducked out of the way as branches came crashing down on him. M ducked with him, crouching low on the ground, covering her head from the debris. She was shaken out of her shock and brought into another kind of horror as she finally, noticed what Q had been pointing at. The human in front of her. 

“No,” M whispered, her hands clenched, grabbing fistfulls of her hair, that they had often commented on how close in color it was to James’s own coloring. “Oh no.” Her voice took on a sob.

The bull cried again, his great head shook and branches fell. Their third companion, James was a small, naked, huddled figure on the ground. M unfolded her petite frame, and moved at a speed not often seen in one so old as she covered their vulnerable companion with her own body, trying to protect him. 

A snort and another thrash and the bull ambled off, back towards the castle that he had come from, the one that hung on the edge of the sea, like a vulture waiting for those around it to die, so it could pick the bones. It was going, Q didn’t care if it was hurt or not, it was leaving. “He’s going, he’s going. Oh thank merciful merlin.” Q dropped his shaking arms and let his head drop back, whispering his thanks to the sky above, before he remembered why the bull had been chasing them. His head shot up and he spun to face M, who was surrounded by charred earth, broken trees and a lost unicorn…


End file.
